It Takes Courage To Yell at a God
by HaileeStoll0330
Summary: Cassiopeia Barnes, Apprentice Scribe, presents to you the story of Hailee Stoll, and her father, Hermes. In Olympus, she shows him -read: yells at him - exactly what he's doing wrong. When she's at risk of dying, he apologizes, shows her he truly cares. Cute, father/daughter family fic.
1. A Note from Cassiopeia

Chapter One

**Hey Fanfictionians, I just thought of this little three shot. It's between one of my OC's and her dad. It's cute and kinda sweet. Please let me know what you think. I only own Hailee and Cassiopeia.**

* * *

After the Giant War, a town somewhere in Florida  
POV of Cassiopeia Barnes, daughter of Athena,  
sister Malcolm Barnes, Apprentice Scribe to the gods

When the gods gave me the orbs that would show this story, I was surprised. Firstly, I would have thought they would want Rick Riordan, Senior Scribe (who I am not, so it has been posted on Fanfiction. Net) **(A/N: Like how I squeezed in my disclaimer? No? Okay then. :| ) **to write it.

Secondly, rarely does a god admit they are wrong, even one as nice as Hermes. Even more rarely do they tell the world they admit it. So when I was given the task of recording this story, I was more than a little surprised. These godly dudes surprise me more and more each day.

The first orb I received showed me Hailee's lecture to Hermes, from her eyes. The second, Hermes' apology to Hailee through his. I have recorded these the way I was told to. I believe the gods hope to show that they can change. That they do care about us demigods. (If that's the case they may want to work harder.)

Hermes hopes this will show that gods are people, too. (Albeit, immortal, slightly bratty, extremely powerful people.) Sometimes yelling at them will show them what they have done wrong. Though if it's Hades or Zeus or anyone but Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo, I'd avoid the yelling. All you need is to have the courage.


	2. Hailee

Chapter Two

**Hi again! I forgot to mention, I already had the whole thing typed up. :) So it's already complete. YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I already said, I'm not Rick. I'm not even Cassiopeia. I made her up on the spot. Literally. In five seconds. The only things I own are the plot, Hailee Stoll, and Brooklyn Garnerlane.**

* * *

Before the Titan War, Throne Room of Olympus  
POV of Hailee Stoll, daughter of Hermes,  
Younger sister of Connor and Travis Stoll  
Second/Third-in-Command of Cabin Eleven

When the forty demigods tasked with protecting Olympus, and Manhattan, went to scout around Olympus while Annabeth and Percy talked to my father, I didn't listen. I didn't go with them. Maybe I should have, maybe it would have been, I dunno, smart, but I'm not exactly known for being the brightest person in camp. And, I was mad. Percy gave my older brothers a job that would make them look important in front of Dad, but not me. So I stayed, and hid behind a pillar. I know, not really smart. But... wait, haven't we been over this?

I listened with rage as he yelled at them. This was the father I so desperately craved approval from? How dare he yell at my friends. And he wasn't worried in the slightest about any of his kids. All he cared about was Luke. He didn't ask about Chris, and if he was better. He didn't ask if my brothers were good leaders, or if Brooklyn was feeling better about Lee Fletcher's death, or if I was doing okay. He just cared about Luke. The traitor. The one who gave us a bad name. But did my father care about that? No.

Just as he was about to leave, I lept from behind the pillar. "Wait!" I yelled. They turned to look at me in shock. "I need to talk to my father." I said to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. They nodded at me, and bowed to Father, and left. I was alone in the Throne Room, with my dad, whom I had never met. And he was very angry. But so was I.

I crossed my arms. "Dad." I said, hate lacing the word. He looked me over.

"Daughter." That's what broke the dam. The fact that he looked at me, and couldn't remember my name. That to him I was just, "Daughter." I uncrossed my arms and started to yell.

"My name is Hailee Stoll!" I screamed. "Daughter of freakin' Hope Stoll. Sister to Connor and Travis Stoll, and if you forgot, I'm second-in-command in Cabin Eleven! But do you care? NO!"

He looked taken aback by my bravery, or maybe stupidity, but I was far from done. (Yeah, stupidity. Definitely stupidity.)

"Did you know your son, Chris Rodriquez, was insane? That, because of Clarisse, daughter of Ares, not only is he better, but he is on OUR side? What about the fact Brooklyn Garnerlane is still heartbroken over the death of Lee Fletcher, one of her best friends? Do you care that, until I was six, and we ran away, my brothers and I were abused?" I snorted, "Probably not."

Hermes started to speak, "Now listen, I thought-"

I cut him off. "Thought what? That our mother was perfectly kind to us? There's one thing I have to say, you sure do know how to pick 'em, don'tcha? May Castellan, Hope Stoll, Callie Ganerlane. All such... excellent mothers."

He got madder, if that was possible. "Don't talk about May like that! You don't know what she's been through, what she's seen. She's a good person that bad things have happened to. That's all. Callie? She was nice woman. I swear. And Hope... I don't know, I didn't even realize that Hope was bad, I thought she was a good mother. Every time I went back, your brothers were so happy..."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I said, "because it didn't start til I was two. She practically shed her nice, good mother act in a second, when she was absolutely sure you were never coming back.

"And will you quit with Luke? He's gone. A traitor. There's no way he's ever coming back. Get the heck over it. He betrayed us. He was one of my favorite siblings, always there for me. Then he turned around and stabbed me in the back. Because of him, nobody trusts us. We're your kids, too. We're the ones that stand by you, even thought you ignore us, and we're the ones who are trying to win this thing for Olympus. So fine, we aren't your favorites, he was. But haven't you heard? Parents aren't supposed to play favorites.

"I guess I'll just go back to my siblings, and we'll live out the rest of our lives, unloved by our father, untrusted by our friends, and unwanted by our mothers." I shrugged, wiping away some tears. "It's okay, though. We're used to it."

I turned and left the throne room. Time to find my camp.


	3. Hermes

Chapter Three

**Last chapter! Tell me what you think! This one's Hermes. :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to go over this?! I didn't even write the last one five minutes ago!**

* * *

During the Giant War, Athens, Greece  
POV of Lord Hermes, God of Thieves,  
Travelers, and Merchants,Messenger of the gods.

Hailee was hurt. She was hurt, and she was unconscious. I found out from Nico di Angelo. I was scared. It seemed like it had been so long ago that she had yelled at me in the throne room on Olympus. I had done a lot of thinking. You know, when I wasn't going all schizophrenic or working. I watched her mother. I saw where she was coming from, what she was feeling. She needed to know. I did love her. I was sorry about the Luke thing.

I had to get there before she... died. There I said it. She might die. At sixteen, there was so much left she had to do in her life. So much more. She had to fall in love, get married, have kids. To see the world. I found out that was her dream. Seeing the world. She wanted to go everywhere. Be a true traveler. Impress me. She didn't know she already had, so long ago, when she was born. And when she stood there, and pointed out everything I did wrong. That took guts.

She needed to know everything I knew. I would tell her. Even if she didn't hear me, I had to tell her. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't let her slip away, out of my fingers, like nectar.

I got to the cot she was laying one, and saw Connor and Travis, her older brothers, staring at me, from a different corner.

"Hailee." I whispered, and sighed when she didn't respond. Not that I expected her to. "I'm so, so sorry. For everything. You're right. I need to stop living in the past. What happened to Luke... that was irreversible, but it was nobody's fault. It couldn't be stopped. He needed someone to blame, so he blamed the gods. I wish I had paid attention to the fact that your mother was abusive, and that his mother was scaring him, that Callie was insane.

"I should have stepped. I should have come back, and stopped her. You, your brothers, Chris, Brooklyn, Leila, Geoffry, Marceline and Daisy, Landon. It never crossed my mind that things could be happening to you that my hurt you forever. No, I didn't know it was happening. I didn't check in on you. I should have. But I wanted to believe things were all happy and perfect. That you... I dunno... got cake for breakfast, and had fun, and had good mothers and step-fathers. It was foolish of me."

I looked at her. She seemed to be paying attention. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly. I prayed to Apollo – yes, gods pray to other gods – that she would be okay. Connor and Travis walked over to check on her, and sat in the chairs on the other side of the cot. I wondered if she had told them what she had said to me. I doubted it. I slipped my hand into hers.

"I never thought about how your brother's...how Luke's betrayal would affect you kids. How people would suspect you of being the spies in camp, and that suspicion would be furthered by Chris. I never thought... that you kids would lose so much in the war. When I thought of the Cabin, I imangined it as a place filled with laughter, and friends, and trust. Okay not that much trust. I am the god of thieves, but... you know?"

I glanced up at Connor and Travis. I smiled.

"I'm so glad you had two amazing older brothers to care for you when I couldn't. Connor and Travis. You three are like lights in the darkness. The thought of any of you kids losing hope, losing your laughter, losing anything... it makes me want to break down. You three are like pillars for my other children.

Laughter, that's Travis, making people laugh with all of his pranks. And family, being the dad you never had. None of you ever had.

"Love, that'd be Connor, always there for everyone, loving you, showing you it's okay. The one middle child who doesn't have 'middle kid syndrome.' Comfort works too, always there to help you out if you need him. Just not good at lying. At all.

"And you, Hailee, are hope. Trust. You keep them going. You are are confident, and a mastermind. You kept the cabin from losing it, when they were sure they were unwanted. Kept them trusting each other, when no one else did.

"I love you. I love all of you. And I'm so, so, so, so sorry that you ever thought I didn't. I love you, Connor, Travis, Landon, Leila, Brooklyn, Geoffry, Marceline, and Daisy. That will never change. Ever."

I leaned down. By now all of my children had heard that Hailee was unconscious, and had gathered around her bed. As I said each of their names, their faces lit up, and they grinned.

"You know you have impressed me. Since the day you were born. You don't need to travel the world to do that. Though that's a nice idea. I bet you'd like Sicily. And Australia. Now please, please, wake up. I can't lose you."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. Slowly, each of her siblings drifted off to see a friend who was hurt. Soon, it was only me, Connor, and Travis, remaining at Hailee's cot. Suddenly, her eyelids opened.

"I love you too, Daddy." she whispered, smiling. I grinned, then looked at her brothers and grinned some more. We all hugged her at the same time, only pulling away when she jokingly gasped out, "Can't...breath... Too much...love."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a hair-clip shaped like a sword, a "man ring" and a "man bracelets" as Connor would say with swords engraved into them, and three dogtag necklaces hanging from chains. One said "Travis" on one side with "Dad's Laughter and Family" on the other, one said "Connor " with "Dad's Love and Comfort," and one said "Hailee" with "Dad's Hope and Trust". All three had Hermes under the name.

I handed the barrette to Hailee, along with her necklace, the man bracelet to Connor, and the ring to Travis.

"Flip the hair clip, and it becomes a sword, same with the ring and bracelet. Pull off the dogtags, and yank the chain, and they become shields." I told them. They grinned.

Hailee hugged me again. "I accept your apology." she whispered into my chest.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Lemme know! :D**


End file.
